glyosfandomcom-20200215-history
Lorsailus
=Story= On Sonesidar "Check out those Mini Rigs and DSGs getting geared up near their camp, and that flying Hub Drone formation! I especially love the Travelers reviewing what looks like a holo-map. If only they knew what they were getting themselves into...."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2013/02/nates-take.html Sonesidar-1.png|Art by Nate "Baena" Baertsch DSG-Sonesidar.jpg|Art by Jesse Moorehttp://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2013/01/mission-details.html Operation: Sonesidar watch the Sonesidar Excavation Division dig]]Planet Sonesidar, a pair of Rig Runners approach Frontier Base Alpha quickly for another pass on patrol of the surface. The mud-like harden layered surface of Sonesidar beneath them gives way to more newly manufactured parts as they grow closer. The monster's mouth of the base landing ramp had been built directly into the cliff side for cover under an extending section of cliff rock above. Deep underground the caverns of Sonesidar being torn apart by excavation Glyans. Hub drones flutter around as busy as bees as a wide array of holes can bee seen from the main cavern of Frontier Base Alpha. "Progress has been steady," noted Sarvos Commander Arclurran. "Yet still too slow, we're running out of time." replied Pheyden Commander Lorsailus. The Pheyden was correct, the attack on The Council Of Travelers was just the beginning of Glyaxia Command's actions against them. The rock crumbled away as a Deep Space Glyan fired into the ground revealing deep green glow from further below the surface. "Huh? I've found something..." the Glyan called out to his Commanders. "Down in the new tunnel!!!" he added excitedly. green surface]]Arclurran slide down to the widening hole as the Deep Space Glyans continued to work. With one motion of his hand the rock flew away as the Sarvos approached. "Now move aside... I sense a powerful presence here." Arclurran commanded. Slipping through the new hole, Arclurran found himself standing on a firm green surface. It softly glowed in Neo Phase as he knelt to touch it. Reflecting back at him was their only mission here. "The Council was right... Your sacrifice has truly been great." Arclurran spoke to the Neo Phase Pheyden staring back at him froze in a shine of green tinted time. "We finally found him..." thought Lorsailus as Arclurran telepathically relayed the news. A Neo Sincroid rushed up to the Pheyden Commander in a panic. "Commander Lorsailus, something's approaching..." the Neo Sincroid started to report, "and fast!" VNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN hummed the caverns around them. "What is that?" the Neo Sincroid asked. The Pheyden knew what was coming. "No..." Lorsailus uttered before the room exploded around them. ZOMP! KUN the room shook with the noises from all over. "We were so close.." said Lorsailus as the smoke poured in with the debris. Lorsailus turned to face the monster head-on. "Arclurran! It's here." Lorsailus telepathically communicated to his Sarvos partner further below. knocks through Lorsailus and the Glyans]] "Can you hold the defenses?" Arclurran replied as he debated what to do with the Pheyden trapped in front of him. Lorsailus flew toward the charging purple Syclodoc of anger now before him. "Not for long, we're taking heavy damage." The eye beam of the Syclodoc fired with precision as Glyans were swatted down with ease by its energy. Glyaxia Command had been busy. "WHERE IS THE TRAVELER?!!" the Syclodoc rumbled in a loud voice. A single punch from his massive fist knocked Lorsailus off his feet while another Glyan felt the brunt of the other swinging arm. "Let no one pass -- I'm warping in!" ordered Arclurran to the excavation Glyans as he warped from the lower cavern to the heat of the battle. An overwhelmed Lorsailus was frantically trying to save a Glyan from the Syclodoc eye beam when the Sarvos appeared. "YOU... WILL... GO... DOWN!!!" cried out Arclurran as he punched the massive purple monster into the rocky floor. ... Meanwhile, back in the tunnel... a lone Glyan stands guard over the Neo Phase pool. However, the shadows are hiding something... something invisible... something... Stealth. "Commander?" the Glyan cautiously asked as he peered around the room. The invisible hand of fate clutched his helmet and squeezed with ease. "No..." said the voice. "Fragile creature.." the invisible voice noted as the camouflage drained away to reveal a beastly Armorvor Sonesidar mimic. The infiltration into Frontier Base Alpha had begun....http://www.onelldesign.com/comics/sonesidar =Operation: Sonesidar= Wave 26 Commander Lorsailus Yellorange/White with Green eyes and Yellorange scarf. $8 archive-pheyden-lorsailus.jpg|Sonesidar Excavation Division Commander Lorsailus Pheyden =References= Category:Pheyden Category:Sonesidar Excavation Division